


O My Luve's Like A Red, Red Rose

by fumiyw



Category: SEVENTEEN (Band)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-22
Updated: 2019-09-22
Packaged: 2020-10-25 19:56:31
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,764
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20729897
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fumiyw/pseuds/fumiyw
Summary: 他的愛是紅色的，一朵紅得滴血的玫瑰。





	O My Luve's Like A Red, Red Rose

前些日子尹淨漢忽然對著洪知秀這麼問道他說:「愛人跟戀人對你來說有差別嗎？」

那人正以一雙極為誠懇的雙眼直勾勾地望進他的眼底，像是試圖要從中尋求出些什麼東西那樣，洪知秀感覺自己逐漸變得透明，尹淨漢幾乎看透他全部的靈魂。他認為自己大約能夠猜出對方想要的會是什麼，可他又不敢肯定。

於是他沉默，卻在抿起唇的瞬間敏銳地覺察到尹淨漢的動搖。那人裝作一副雲淡風輕的模樣，就好像無論面前是什麼樣的驚濤駭浪都不能叫他眨一下眼睛。他經常擺出這種無所謂的神情。現在只有自己看出來了，他的心臟正驚慌著，卻又不想讓任何人看出他的煩憂。包括面前的洪知秀。

「在英文裡它們基本上沒有差別。」他不置可否地回答，「Lover and lover，一模一樣不是嗎。」

這不是尹淨漢想要的答案。他陷入沉默的僵局內。手執棋子的棋手如今一步也不肯下，死命的瞪著棋盤一言不發。洪知秀忽然覺得好笑。那人眼底的星火搖曳像是隨時都會熄滅，又像是下一秒便會成為燎原大火，他伸出手，想護住那團在人間搖搖晃晃的烈焰，卻無從下手，只輕輕地安撫在他的雙頰。

他看見尹淨漢猛地瑟縮一下的瞳孔，看見流轉於其中的宛如水墨一般繚繞的漁火。他的漁船在他的心坎上飄蕩，落於滄海明月間，激起連綿不絕的漣漪，而遠勝萬丈浪潮來得恆久。

「那我呢？」

「You're my partner。」洪知秀這麼回答，「當然是不一樣的。」

他開口，瞬間平息他心底翻滾不斷的河浪。話一說完，洪知秀就馬上站了起來，準備逃離面前這個笑得異常燦爛且滿足的男人。可他卻竊喜，伸出手便一把攔住他的腰身，並將他禁錮在自己懷裡。

洪知秀聽見尹淨漢墜落在自己耳邊的笑聲，彷彿夾帶著火炬一樣，在每聲低笑響起的同時竄進他的耳裡。他感覺那裡就像是在燃燒，燒得自己理智全無、體無完膚。

尹淨漢輕巧地親吻眼前的脖頸，紅色的、如同血一般嫣紅的扶桑花蔓延了遍地，而洪知秀只是更加用力地向後靠攏，甚至早早就閉起了蘊含氤氳水氣的雙眼。他轉過頭去與他接吻，唇齒間的黏膩呼吸幾乎融化他的四肢，最後他懶洋洋地躺倒在他的身下，也跟著笑了起來。

他的愛是紅色的，一朵紅得滴血的玫瑰，又紅得跟自己臉上的紅暈以及濕潤的嘴唇相似。洪知秀猛地仰頭，感受著一道溫熱河流自下顎一路蜿蜒流向他的胸口，隨後而至的傾盆大雨澆灌了他涸竭的身軀。他渾身都是汗和液體，就像是清晨時分滴落在玫瑰花瓣上的露珠，還帶著破曉的光芒。他難耐地瞇起雙眼，沸騰過後的水霧縈繞在他的瞳孔前，將尹淨漢的輪廓盡數模糊。他什麼也看不清了，獨獨看見伴侶捧到自己面前的那顆熱心。

他的手緊抓著身後的床單，像是所有在懼慎裡徘徊的俗人，手裡都必須握著些東西才肯徹底安下心來那般。白色的床單上全是他狠狠拉扯後形成的皴皺，恰似坐臥於人煙杳杳的旱土上的沙山或是仙人掌，而他的汗漬幾乎都蹭在上頭，但灌溉不了那片大漠。

那人如今已陷入情慾的魔掌，一雙手不斷因為劇烈的搖晃而一遍遍地鬆開，然後因無法忍受這種竄進骨裡的快感又再次攥緊，死命的，像是與愛人在他身上流連的手十指相扣一樣，洪知秀的指甲簡直就要刺進他的皮膚，終使他流下一地血色，好比玫瑰遍地開花。

尹淨漢充滿壓抑的喘息正在耳邊迴盪，如一喪鐘倏地敲響並擊中他的心窩，同時震落他眸中本就搖搖欲墜的眼淚，順延他乾涸且紅透的眼尾墜下，最後滴進尹淨漢溫熱的唇裡。

整室沾染上了濃厚旖旎，灼燙的兩具軀體毫無間隙地相互依偎，就連呼吸聲也變得滾熱。尹淨漢伸手撫慰洪知秀，感受著愛人因自己的動作而更加粗硬的器官，連同上頭的脈絡和精水一同納入他的掌心。他就在他的耳畔低喘，接著呻吟，愛人就像是一首曲調，甜美動聽的嗓音總令人為他癡迷、癲狂。

尹淨漢再次張口咬下面前柔軟的肌膚，那裡盡是一個個斑駁的紅痕，都快要看不見任何一點肉色，這讓洪知秀看起來更為動人。他不斷親吻著洪知秀的皮膚，埋首在他鎖骨那處形狀姣好的凹陷，洪知秀能感受到如火山一般滾燙的吐息噴灑在自己的脖頸，他的身子打起顫來，腳趾詭異地蜷曲著，兩條細長的腿再也圈不住尹淨漢的腰間。

「Shua這樣就沒力了嗎？這樣不行喔。」他戲謔地笑了出來，「你看看你這裡，還這麼有精神。」

說著，尹淨漢那雙柔軟的手便在他直挺的性器上輕彈了一下，隨後如願以償地聽見洪知秀充斥著痛楚的低叫。他倏地睜開早已通紅的眼睛，並且嗔怒的狠瞪他一眼。尹淨漢臉上的笑容變得更加歡愉，連帶著深埋在洪知秀體內的下身也硬上了幾分。

他握住他濕漉漉的手，在上頭印下一個慰藉的輕吻後，以不容許拒絕的姿態拉著他往兩人密不可分的部位摸去，指尖觸及的盡是他們交融在一起的體液。他的後頭因接連不斷的酥麻而收縮不停，尹淨漢引領他愛撫起自己的身體，從邊緣一路試探進穴口，一面俯身在他的耳根舔舐，又落到他的下顎親吻。最後洪知秀控制不住的咬著下唇低吟。

「還有這裡，一直緊緊的吸著我不放。」他的愛人在他的身體上呼吸，發出饜足的嘆息。「真的太喜歡知秀了。」

「專心操……！不要廢話……嗚！」

他忍不住罵他，這聽在尹淨漢耳裡就像是無力的撒嬌，又像是一個兄長對於弟弟的任性妄為，明明很無奈卻還是面帶微笑，對他所有無理取鬧的要求都照單全收一樣。他感覺自己的頭皮開始發麻，每一隅觸碰著洪知秀的肌膚都在顫慄，於是他更加大力的操幹著。

那瞬間一道大浪忽地將洪知秀吞沒，他驚叫著卻沙啞，幾乎無力負荷的軀體在遼闊海洋上飄蕩。他的手在翻滾之間攥住最後一根浮木，於是他伸手摟住木頭的脖頸，以免自己從此墜入深海而終不見天日。他在洶湧而來的海潮中起起伏伏，下意識張開的嘴像是缺氧的魚急於汲取空氣。

慾望憑藉他的理智築巢，最後卻霸道地佔據他的腦袋，阻斷了他思考。洪知秀認為自己就快瘋了，又或者是即將在這裡死去。他正躺臥沙與岸之間，感受不斷拍打上岸的浪花仍在侵蝕他的精神，使他只能癱軟了身軀，放任海水一次次的撞擊，而他也深陷情潮內，因愛人的熱情變得更加興奮。

他幾乎化成一灘無意識的水，身體在載浮載沉間被尹淨漢翻過了一圈趴著，從未抽離的性器同樣在他的體內重重地碾壓每一個敏感處，他連驚呼都辦不到。胸口和腹部全緊貼著床鋪磨蹭，只有佈滿紅痕的腰臀被特意抬高。他意識到自己渾身都是濕的。分明是在伴侶的懷中翻動，卻更像是沉溺於春潮，並著迷且瘋狂於此。

兩人交纏的呼吸都帶著氤氳，洪知秀的喉嚨被尹淨漢用力掐住，他們接吻著，唇齒相依的聲響幾乎蓋過洪知秀的悶哼。那聽來像是溪流之潺潺，而他則是流水上的一片浮葉，終將被他的海洋抱入懷裡。

他重新趴回床頭，在欣忭的吟哦與喘息裡徘徊不止，他整張臉都埋於床單上，將眼淚唾液甚至是前列腺液全都蹭在身下的一大片白色上頭，所及之處遍佈一灘又一灘深水，他把自己也一同浸泡在內。洪知秀的呻吟沒有停過，他最後尖叫著，一併絞緊了腸壁，尹淨漢隨著他的倒下也射了精，就在他體內。他們密不可分。

他們精疲力竭的呼吸，交扣的雙手中盡是黏膩的汗水，身上也是，可他們沒有一個人打算先離開。然而尹淨漢忽然在喘氣之間開口呢喃。洪知秀聽見了，聽得一清二楚。

「O my luve's like a red, red rose. So deep in luve am I. And I will luve thee still, my dear. Till a’ the seas gang dry。」

「……怎麼不接下去了？還沒完吧？」

「忘記了，只記得那些。」

洪知秀毫不客氣地笑了起來，因而導致尹淨漢惱羞成怒的重重拍打他的臀部，清脆的聲響瞬間就打斷了他未完的嘲笑。洪知秀立馬閉上嘴，硬生生憋回方才差點出口的呻吟。他抬起濕成一片的雙眼，接著像是討好似的在面前的那雙唇瓣上輕吻。

「Till a’ the seas gang dry, my dear. And the rocks melt wi’ the sun. I will luve thee still, my dear. While the sands o’ life shall run。」

他接在後頭把詩說完，而說完之後又再次親吻起尹淨漢的嘴唇。他們密不可分的接吻，就像窗邊的素白花瓶裡，那兩朵交頸的鮮紅玫瑰一樣。

**Author's Note:**

> O My Luve's Like A Red, Red Rose, Robert Burns
> 
> O my luve's like a red, red rose  
So deep in luve am I:  
And I will luve thee still, my dear,  
Till a’ the seas gang dry:
> 
> Till a’ the seas gang dry, my dear,  
And the rocks melt wi’ the sun:  
I will luve thee still, my dear,  
While the sands o’ life shall run.
> 
> 我的愛人像一朵豔紅玫瑰，
> 
> 我是多麼地深愛著你。
> 
> 我對你的愛永不止息，親愛的，
> 
> 直到所有的海水枯盡。
> 
> 我對你的愛永不止息，親愛的，
> 
> 在生命的每一時刻中，
> 
> 直到所有的海水枯盡，親愛的，
> 
> 直到烈日將群岩熔化。


End file.
